Greatest Fear
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Missing scenes from Episode 9 Disciple I love love this episode and thought there could have been a little more!


This fic takes place during and directly after episode 9 Disciple this is just something I thought about after watching this episode like 3 times I love it!

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Castle if I did I'd be hanging out with Nathan and Stana right now! Hmm I guess I kinda own Castle I have all 5 seasons on DVD, 4 Castle books and a Castle t-shirt! lol

Greatest Fear

Kate and her team reached the familiar hotel. She turns to her fiancée "We don't know what we'll find in there Castle so wait here" she tells him.

"Be careful" he responds quietly worry, concern and even a little fear pooling in his blue eyes. She gave him a small smile as she drew her gun following Esposito and Ryan up the stairs. With guns aimed Kate uses the heel of her boot to kick open the door. "NYPD!" she yells announcing herself as she enters.

What awaited her was a third body suspended on the ceiling like the last two it looked just like someone she loved. She stood frozen as vacant blue eyes stared back at her. It wasn't him but it looked just like him it had the same tussled sandy brown hair, the same little scar over his eye.

"Beckett" Esposito called her "It's not him chica, he's outside waiting for you" he knew too well how she felt he'd seen bodies that looked like him and the woman he loves.

Kate couldn't take it anymore she ran to the small bathroom in the hotel room throwing herself at the toilet emptying her stomach as a sob escaped her lips and tears filled her hazel eyes. She knew it wasn't her Castle, her one and done hanging out there but it still felt like her biggest fear come true.

"Kate" Ryan walked in "Are you okay" he asked "Want me to go get Castle"

"No!" she shook her head "I…I don't him to see or even know about it" she cried

Ryan nodded "Lanie's on her way back to the lab with it" he told her

"Did Castle see" she questioned hoping he hadn't

"No he caught Matthews trying to sneak off and tackled him to the ground" he grinned

"Come on lets get out of here" he offered her his hand.

Kate took his hand letting him help her up letting him lead her from the crime scene that will be in her mind for some time.

Later at the precinct Kate went down to the morgue the body was on the table covered in a sheet. Lanie had told her the body was a carbon copy just like the others she lifted the sheet to ask about a tattoo it was the same tattoo Castle had on his hip he'd gotten it one drunken night in college. When tears filled the detective's eyes the ME grabbed her best friend hugging her tight the memory of Javi's look alike lying on her slab still fresh in her mind.

When Kate went back up to the bull pen she saw Castle alive and well she gave him a hug holding him close to her.

"Hey you okay" he asked

"I'm fine" she promised "Great job stopping Matthews" she smiled

"Why thank you" he grinned proudly

She smiled giving him a quick kiss before they went to question to Matthews

Later that night after finding Dr. Niemen's office empty they were finally home "Its 3xk "Castle argued twirling the pen left in the abandoned doctor's off with a note.

"Castle he's dead you shot him" Kate shook her head

"Yeah but" Castle stopped when an USB drive popped out the end of the pen he and Kate locked eyes as he got up sticking into his laptop

The almost eerie sound of the old song "We'll Meet Again" filled the loft.

Castle looked at his fiancée she was frozen in fear "Kate" he called her name when she didn't reply he snatched the device from his lap top the loft was quiet again.

"Castle" Kate whimpered

"Shh it's okay" he whispered pulling her into his arms

After seeing his look alike and now the song she needed him she pressed her lips into his kissing him deeply.

Castle led her to their bedroom they striped each other of their clothes. They made love, feeling each other, tasting each other, loving each other, needing each other. They laid tangled in each other's arms whispering words of love as sleep took over.

Kate sat up in the middle of the night when she heard her phone beep she prayed it wasn't another body drop. When she opened the screen a photo awaited her it was Castle's look alike suspended from the ceiling with the message "Next time it will be real" she chocked out a sob dropping her phone.

"Kate?" Castle murmured sleepily "Are you okay" he asked sitting up

She said nothing she just threw herself into his chest and sobbed.

Castle held her tight he was about to ask her what happened thinking maybe she had bad dream but her phone caught his eye he picked it up his eyes widened when he saw what looked like himself hanging dead from a ceiling. The message "Next time it will be real" with it. He now understood Lanie's presence at the hotel as well as Kate's affection at the precinct and her clinging to him now her small body racked with sobs.

It's okay Kate" he whispered rubbing her back "its okay it wasn't me I'm right here Always" he promised kissing the top of her head holding her tighter against his chest. Kate closed her eyes listening to the sound of her fiancée's heart. A sound she hoped she never stopped hearing.

"We will meet again Tyson and when we do you won't walk away" Castle promised himself anger boiling in his blood and revenge on his mind.

Author's Note: Hello fellow Caskett lovers I love love love Disciple! I just kept thinking about the hotel scene and Beckett telling Castle she didn't know what they would find and this popped into my head! I also have a scene in mind for Castle to be tormented with a look alike would anyone want that? Everyone please read review and enjoy please no flames this is just for fun! Caskett hugs for everyone!


End file.
